


Align

by Port_of_Morrow



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Shaving, intercrural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_of_Morrow/pseuds/Port_of_Morrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> "I’ll be waiting, I’ll be waiting to come home</i><br/>I’ll be saving, I’ll be saving what we own </p><p> </p><p>One year from when Jack Twist and Ennis Del Mar pick up again. Another camp on Brokeback Mountain is never just another camp. It's special and dirty and worth holding onto, every time.</p><p>Or: Wherein Ennis shaves Jack's mustache off because it makes him look too straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Align

The purple outline of the Wyoming mountain range against the dimming sky was a sight Jack Twist could never get tired of, not in a million years.

They’d just set up their camp: tent pitched, Ennis’s horse out for a run and brazier propped up over a roaring fire.

Jack rooted in his pack for a couple cans of curry, emptying their contents into his beaten iron pan. He was watching Ennis though - he always was. He watched the way Ennis hoisted his pack and his sleeping roll onto his shoulders, effortlessly striding across the clearing and then swinging them into the tent.

The sky around them was shifting from an evening purple into deep navy, lit up by the realms of stars above them. It was absolutely breathtaking, as it had been for the past year he and Ennis had been visiting Brokeback Mountain.

“Smells good,” Ennis smiled, sitting himself down on an upturned bucket next to Jack, before surprising the cowboy with a rough kiss on his temple.

“I… yeah,” Jack smiled, nudging the curry about a bit with his wooden spoon. They’d already kissed when Jack came to pick up Ennis, and they’d got at each other in the car, but the soft domestic kisses were the best. They always were.

“So when the hell did you decide a mustache would make you look straight?”

Jack laughed, “Lureen liked it… said it made me look macho.”

“Well I think it makes you look like a ferret’s decided to make your upper lip home. And it feels funny when I kiss you.”

“Well I’ll shave it off then,” Jack quipped, turning to Ennis.

“No you won’t, boy, I’ll do it for you,” Ennis raised an eyebrow, reaching for Jack’s pack and scrounging around in it for a minute. He extracted a bottle of water, a bar of soap and a razor, before carefully setting them out on his knee. Jack pulled the stump of wood he was using as a stool closer to Ennis, allowing the older man to steady his face with his hand easily.

It was dark, Jack’s face was only illuminated part by the fire and part by the moon.

Ennis moved the pan from the flames before grabbing a pewter bowl and pouring a measure of the water into it. He lathered up some soap before dipping his hand in, and then lathing it over Jack’s face.

“It’s cold,” Jack laughed.

“Sorry,” Ennis whispered, before raising the blade to Jack’s face and beginning to cut away his facial hair.

Jack remained still and focused, watching Ennis’s light brown eyes glint like stars in the firelight.

Ennis did the job quickly and concisely, using one broad, calloused hand to angle his face in the right directions whilst he shaved with the other.

“There we are … done.” Ennis whispered, before wiping the cutthroat blade on the denim covering Jack’s inner thigh, and then disposing it in the pewter bowl.

Jack didn’t move. Ennis didn’t move his hand from the side of Jack’s now cleanly shaven face, dappled with suds of soap here and there.

He nodded his head forward to kiss the other cowboy, and Jack kissed him back. It was deep and slow and quite perfect (and felt much more pleasant for Ennis now that Jack’s face was smooth.)

They continued to kiss, just their soft, wet sounds mingling with the sounds of the night. Ennis laughed as he used the corner of his jacket sleeve to wipe the remaining soap from Jack’s face before kissing each spot again.

“Tent?” Ennis mumbled, stroking his lips over Jack’s.

“Mmh,” Jack breathed back, and Ennis could feel the younger man’s breath on his cheek. “I er,” Jack started, “I heard that baby oil can, er, ease the mechanics,” he felt himself blushing. “There’s a bottle in my pack.”

“Clever boy,” Ennis raised an eyebrow, before leaving a kiss on the bridge of Jack’s nose and then rooting in the man’s pack for the small plastic bottle.

As he did so Jack got up and made his way to the tent wherein he unfolded his and Ennis’s sleeping rolls and began to undress. He was thankful for the spring heat.

The blond followed suit and upon entry to the dark tent found Jack already stripped down to his boxers.

“I love you Jack Twist… I really do.” he breathed with a grin, nudging the cowboy down on his back before stripping himself of his clothes and laying down on top of him. They kept kissing - because it was just so good. With their wives the sex was okay - after all - when you were pushing your cock into someone in pitch darkness, did it really matter who they were? The foreplay was always tedious and awkward though. Ennis found kissing an annoying formality with Elma - but never with Jack. He was lithe and responsive and utterly beautiful in all the best ways. Ennis knew what made him moan (it was kissing his collarbone) and he knew what made him whimper (stroking his fingertips up the inside of Jack’s tanned thigh) and he knew what made Jack pant like a dog (that was when Ennis would kiss his chest, taking a nipple in his mouth as his fingers traced over the cowboy’s hip.) 

And Jack was just as good back to Ennis.

Lying underneath the blond as the cowboy did those obscene things to him was better than Christmas. Ennis’s body was like a mountain range - he always kept in impeccable shape and looked like a god, even in the dark.

“I love you too, Ennis. You know that.” Jack said, managing to catch Ennis Del Mar’s eyes as he did so.

The blond lowered his head and kissed Jack’s neck in reply. It said all it needed to.

He worshipped this dark haired cowboy, he really did. Ennis kissed every part of his neck and collarbone as he worked his hands down Jack Twists’s sides before tucking his fingers under the younger man’s waistband and easing his boxers from his body.

“Ennis,” Jack exhaled, just his name, as he felt that light familiar sweat rise behind his shoulders.

“Uncut, huh?” Ennis teased as he straddled Jack’s knees, rubbing the ball of his hand over Jack’s cock.

Jack laughed. “Mmh, wanna shave that too?”

“No thank you, sir,” Ennis laughed, standing up to shuck his own boxers before climbing back on top of Jack, rutting their crotches against each other and kissing hickeys down the side of Jack’s neck.

“Those are gonna show, fool,” Jack laughed, grabbing at Ennis’s arse with one hand, using the other to hold the blond around his shoulders, bringing them as closely together as humanly possible.

Ennis growled into Jack’s shoulder, utterly having missed the way a strong, rough countryman’s hand felt against his arse.

“I like it when they show… like being able to see them when you wake up,”

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Ennis Del Mar,” Jack laughed against the blond’s shoulder as the older man shifted his hips, allowing his cock to slip between Jack twist’s thights.

“Ah!” the dark haired man groaned, pushing his legs together to increase the friction.

For a while they didn’t talk; just moved. Ennis continued to thrust between Jack’s thighs; the friction completely mind-blowing.

“Ennis… baby…”

“Want me in you?” the blond murmured, inhaling deeply to keep himself from coming too early. Jack was too good.

“Mmh,” Jack grunted back, thrusting up his hips to get a little more friction; the wet tip of Ennis’s hard cock pressing against his balls.

Ennis whined at the loss of friction as he sat back on his haunches, unscrewing the cap of the baby oil bottle. He poured a measure onto his palm, watching Jack, out of the corner of his eye, roll over onto his front, resting his head on his arms.

Ennis moved behind him, lowering himself to press a kiss on the skin above Jack’s ear.

“You’re beautiful, Jay,” he sighed, before pressing a cold finger to Jack’s hole. The dark haired man keened back on Ennis’s hand, allowing the blond to add another finger - and fuck, he was too hot to prolong anything.

It didn’t take too long to stretch Jack - it never did. Ennis moved so he was lying on Jack, his chest pressed to Jack’s back.

He pressed the tip of his cock to Jack’s wet hole, before pausing.

“Jack?”

“Mmh?”

“D’you want to r-roll over?” Ennis voice shook. He’d only imagined what it would look like, what it would feel like. He’d no idea if it would work.

“Y-yeah, okay,” Jack said, after allowing his mind to fully process what was happening. He shifted onto his back, lifting his legs up a little. He thanked God and Jesus in that moment for how flexible doing Rodeo made him.

Ennis grinned as he kneeled between Jack’s legs and lifted them up, a hand supporting each calf.

“My God,” he groaned, looking at Jack’s leaking hole in the darkness. It looked so damn good from this angle.

Ennis found himself without the use of his hands, now, so had to shift his cock towards Jack’s hole using only his core muscles. He laughed a little at the ridiculousness of the situation, and Jack snickered back. Doing so, the dark haired man realised how absolutely wonderful it was, for the first time, to look a man in the eyes during sex. With one hand he guided Ennis’s cock inside him, and rocked his head back at how absolutely wonderfully full it made him feel.

Ennis moved closer, allowing Jack’s legs to rest on his shoulder as he pressed their chests together - or as close as he could get.

He couldn’t help but groan like the wind as he began thrusting into Jack. It was perfect, it was always perfect.

He focused so much on the younger man it hurt. He was the most responsive little thing Ennis had ever played with - then again, he’d only had sex with Jack and Elma. Jack mewled like a goddamn kitten as Ennis pressed up against his prostate - and fuck, if that didn’t get him seeing white nothing would.

He tried his best to divert his mind away from the feeling in his own cock. He wanted to make this last - and he shouldn’t be this desperate. The beautiful man beneath him had sucked him off in the truck only hours ago.

“Ennis… fuck, this feels so - so…” Jack couldn’t find the words, he never could. Instead he raised a hand to Ennis’s hair, stroking his fingers through those gorgeous blond curls.

The older man found hold-off by pleasuring Jack, pulling at his cock quickly with a handful of baby oil, creating the slick, wet slapping sounds that were all too reminiscent to both of them of their under-the-covers teenage years.

“F-fuck… Ennis… left the food out,” Jack cursed, and Ennis laughed because even with his prostate being pounded against and his cock receiving a hard, wet tug, Jack still managed to think of food.

“The coyotes will get it,” Ennis laughed back, and then rocked his head back, thinking how long it’d been since he and Jack had been together like this; talking and laughing through sex. It was perfect.

“Mmh,” Jack moaned, arching off the ground in pleasure, “I spent a goddamn half hour making that meal-”

“You poured it from a can,” Ennis raised an eyebrow, snapping his hips against Jack’s, his deeply hung balls slapping against the dark haired man’s arse.

“Even so!” Jack laughed back. “Effort went into that. Blame you f’r distractin’ me.”

“Well I sincerely apologise, cowboy.”

“Mmh, should do.” Jack winked at Ennis, before locking an arm around the older man, grunting deeply.

They continued to fuck like this, and it felt like heaven. The feeling of a long hard cock inside of him was bliss to Jack. He’d had a rentboy once, before he’d met Ennis, and those boys were always trying to get fucked - never interested in loading up Jack. Even if they had, Jack thought, they wouldn’t be as good as Ennis. They wouldn’t love him whilst they did it, and look into his eyes like Ennis was doing now, biting down on his lower lip.

Jack came quite suddenly.

“Aah- ahh!” he whined as he spurted all over Ennis’s hand, thrusting into his wet fingers as he shot the rest of his load over his and Ennis’s chest. The blond wasn’t paying attention though. It was all way too much - Jack’s mewling, the smell of his come, the overwhelming tightness around his cock. Ennis came hard into Jack, filling him up good and deep.

They panted like animals.

This period of time was always soft, quiet and utterly timeless; those seconds, minutes, hours, between each of them coming and then speaking again - sliding back into the world outside of their bodies.

“You’re so good, every time, Ennis,” Jack sighed, tangling his fingers in the blond’s hair.

Ennis lay with his forehead against Jack’s shoulder. It was so nice like this; Jack taking care of him, holding him, stroking his fingertips over his scalp.

“You make it easy, bud,” Ennis smiled into Jack’s neck, before giving an almighty sigh as he sat back on his haunches.

Both he and Jack were really a mess. It was easier when they fucked in the day time for there was no kind of mess that a good long swim in the river couldn’t clean off. The water would be way too cold this time of night, they both thought.

Jack gave his maddeningly beautiful half smile to Ennis, before sitting up and scrounging in the older man’s pack (he’d left his outside - damn) for a canteen and a washcloth. He lathed the wet cloth over his chest before cleaning his groin and inner thighs; both quite equally sticky with Ennis’s come.

Jack threw the washcloth to Ennis who cleaned himself up, before rooting in his bag for a pair of pyjama trousers and some socks. Wordlessly he dressed quickly before tucking outside.

Jack lay down and breathed deeply, inhaling that scent uniquely theirs which hung hot and heavy in the tent. There was a light breeze outside, and Jack was thankful for the cool air that steadied his body temperature a little.

“Eat up, darlin’,” Ennis’s low voice spoke from the tent’s entrance, as he entered with a pewter bowl of curry in each hand and Jack’s pack hanging from his wrist. He was so strong; Jack couldn’t believe it.

“You actually… thanks, Ennis,” Jack smiled, taking the bowl and tucking into the lukewarm vegetable matter.

They ate quietly, cleaned up again, and then tucked into their sleeping rolls.

“C’mere you…” Ennis grumbled, locking an arm around Jack’s waist and pulling the man and his sleeping bag closer to himself, allowing him to easily leave a few kisses on the back of the cowboy’s tanned neck.

“You mean the world to me, Ennis,” Jack’s voice wavered. “Sounds dumb, but it’s true.”

The man in question left another kiss on the back of Jack’s neck before moving his lips to the cowboy’s ear.

“It’s not dumb at all. I love you,” Ennis breathed his thick, warm breath.

Jack sighed deeply, contently, shuffling further up to Ennis. Despite the wilderness surrounding him, the wild coyotes not a thousand kilometers off and the rushing stream only several meters away, he always felt a whole new brand of safety with Ennis’s strong arm locked around his waist.

They drifted into a deep and lazy sleep, the space between them becoming non-existent as their breaths fell in sync, together becoming just one more facet of the untouched beauty of Brokeback Mountain.


End file.
